Tainted Love
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Reflexões apaixonadas de Tétis, após tantas noites passadas ao lado do Deus que não a ama. TétisJulian songfic.


Antes de mais nada, Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e não meu e a música Tainted Love não sei de quem é mas a versão que eu conheço é do Marilyn Manson...

Tainted Love

**Sometimes I feel I've got to**

_Às vezes eu sinto que tenho_

**Run away I've got to**

_Fugir, eu tenho que_

**Get away**

Escapar 

**From the pain you drive into the heart of me**

_Da dor que você empurrou no meu coração_

**The love we share**

_O amor que compartilhamos_

**Seems to go nowhere**

_Parece ir para lugar nenhum_

**And I've lost my light**

_E eu perdi minha luz_

**For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night**

_Para eu arremessar e virar, eu não consigo dormir à noite_

— Não… Não…— Eu tento dizer, mas as palavras saem fracas dos meus lábios e desaparecem no ar quando você me beija outra vez.

Não é o que eu quero... Eu sei que você não ama a mim, mas àquela Deusa. Então por que não volta pra ela? Por que insiste em vir me torturar? No fundo eu sei... Ela não quer você. Quer aquele cavaleiro, Pégasus. Então porque você não faz o mesmo e ama a mim?

Quando ela te rejeita, é a mim que você vem procurar. Quando você precisa de conselho, a quem você vem pedir? Quando você veio até aqui, foi trazido por quem? Hunf. Athena... Você vai matá-la, eu sei. E por que? Você diz que faz parte do seu plano, mas todos sabem que foi por vaidade. Se ela te quisesse... Você não a mataria... Ou lembraria que eu existo.

E por que eu deixo? Por que eu te deixo me beijar, passar a mão nos meus cabelos? Sentir o meu corpo, arrancar minhas roupas? Por causa da minha própria estupidez. Um garoto mimado, um deus narcisista, ambos irresistíveis para mim, uma garota apaixonada... Não é uma boa combinação.

Mas eu estou sempre aqui, não é Posseidon? Sinto a sua língua se aproximando do meu ouvido. Ouço sua voz, sussurrando:

— Você é a minha sereia, Tétis.

Me controlo para não rir... E para não chorar com as suas mentiras. Ninguém sabe disso melhor do que você. Não sou sua sereia. Sou sua vadia. Sua escrava apaixonada que sem nenhum controle, não pode fazer nada quando você vem além de tentar fingir que é amada e retribuir suas carícias.

**Once I ran to you (I ran)**

_Uma vez eu corri para você (eu corri)_

**Now I'll run from you**

_Agora eu correrei de você_

**This tainted love you've given**

_Este amor estragado que você tem me dado_

**I give you all a boy could give you**

_Eu te dei tudo que um garoto poderia te dar_

**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**

_Pegue minhas lágrimas e não é quase tudo_

**Tainted love**

_Amor estragado_

Patético, não? Se você soubesse o que faz comigo... As lágrimas que vêm cada vez que você me deixa... As lembranças das nossas noites juntos... Lembranças que apenas me assombram... A minha estupidez. A estupidez de não resistir a você, nunca.

De não afastar as suas mãos, que passam atrevidas pelas minhas coxas, sua língua que entra fundo em mim, me proporcionando um prazer que aumenta, aumenta, aumenta.

Uma ferida para cada vez que você me usou... Uma ferida para toda vez que eu só pude ter esse prazer inacreditável quando você teve vontade de me dar. Talvez seja esse o meu castigo, por não resistir aos seus olhos azuis e às suas palavras doces cada vez que você quer satisfazer seu desejo.

Sua frustração às vezes é tão grande, que você nem me diz nada. Simplesmente entra aqui me obriga a me despir e entra em mim, sem se preocupar se me machuca, se você está sendo agressivo, se eu me recuso.

**Now I know I've got to**

_Agora eu sei que tenho que_

**Run away I've got to**

_Fugir, eu tenho que_

**Get away**

_Escapar_

**You don't really want IT any more from me**

_Você realmente não quis algo de mim_

**To make things right**

_Fazer as coisas certas_

**You need someone to hold you tight**

_Você precisa de alguém para te segurar firme_

**And you'LL think love is to pray**

_E você pensará que amor é pra rezar_

**But I'm sorry I don't pray that way**

_Mas, me desculpe, eu não rezo desse jeito_

**Don't touch me please**

_Não me toque, por favor_

**I cannot stand the way you tease**

_Eu não suporto o jeito que você implica_

**I love you though you hurt me so**

_Eu amo você, embora você me magoe tanto_

**Now I'm going to pack my things and go**

_Agora embrulharei minhas coisas e vou embora_

**Touch me baby, tainted love**

_Me toque, baby, amor estragado_

Mas de que adiantam as minhas recusas, minhas tentativas de fingir que tenho amor-próprio? Você é meu Deus, e o que sinto por você já passou da adoração. Te pertenço de corpo e alma e você sabe disso. Pena que só deseja o corpo por algumas horas, para imaginar que é o dela.

Você me penetra devagar e com isso se vai o meu último pensamento racional, junto com o que me restava de sanidade. Você me quer? Então vem, que não adianta eu resistir. Vem que nós vamos transar a noite toda... Eu já não consigo mais me enganar chamando o que nós fazemos de fazer amor.

-FIM-

N/A: não é bem assim que eu vejo o casal Tétis/Julian, mas tudo bem... Eu quis fazer uma coisa meio angst mesmo... Depois eu volto para as fics de 'flores e borboletas' XDDD Faye, mais uma vez, valeu por betar...

Lyra


End file.
